Be or not to be 3  das Ende der Wahrheit
by Severina Smile
Summary: der verbale Kampf zwischen der großen Fledermaus und mir geht in die nächste Runde, wer wird den Kampf gewinnen? und wem gehen die Argumente langsam aus? ein Machtkampf der Worte....


**Be or not to be 3...am Ende der Wahrheit** **Von Severina Smile**

„Wir lange willst du denn noch hier oben stehen und ins Nichts sehen?", grummelte Snape mich zum wiederholten Male an und stöhnte demonstrativ laut.

Meine Blicke gingen vom höchsten Punkt Hogwarts hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Wie schon so oft stand ich auch in dieser Nacht oben auf dem Nordturm und schickte meine Träume hin zum Horizont, den ich in der Finsternis kaum ausmachen konnte.

„Dauert es dir wieder zu lange?", konterte ich genervt. „Ich habe dich nicht gebeten mitzukommen."

„Ach, wollten die Dame wieder allein auf Erkundungstour gehen und warten, bis ich sie am frühen Morgen halb erfroren aufsammle und den ganzen Tag brauche zum Auftauen?", stichelte Severus gehässig, der mich natürlich daran erinnern musste, dass ich bereits einige Male allein auf Wanderschaft gegangen war und mich ständig verlaufen hatte.

„Danke schön, du bist heute wieder absolut charmant, Mister – ich – finde – jeden Weg – im - Schlaf. Wenn ich schon Jahrhunderte hier wohnen würde, dann wüsste ich auch jeden Weg auswendig."

Meine Augen schossen Blitze und ich drehte mich angesäuert herum.

„Au, das hat gesessen. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas älter bin als du. Aber ich bin noch kein Fossil", meinte Snape beleidigt.

Ich grinste unbemerkt.

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich doch gerade erst geschlüpft", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Ach, daher die Eierschale heute morgen auf dem Kopfkissen", kam es prompt und ich spürte das hämische Grinsen geradezu körperlich.

„Von dir konnte sie ja wohl schlecht sein, außer sie war bereits versteinert."

Ich liebte diese Gespräche, obwohl ich oft genug den Kürzeren zog, aber seine Reaktionen und Sprüche waren einfach göttlich.

Ich hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, denn gerade schlossen sich seine Hände kraftvoll um meine Oberarme und er drehte mich schwungvoll in seine Blickrichtung.

„Deine scharfe Zunge wird dir noch mal zum Verhängnis, meine Liebe", giftete er böse.

„Solange du dich nicht daran verletzt, geht es doch, oder?", meinte ich hinterhältig und ließ meine Stimme übertrieben besorgt klingen.

Ehe ich mich versah, presste er seine Lippen herrisch auf meinen Mund und verhinderte weitere Bosheiten meinerseits.

Ungehalten wehrte ich ihn ab und fauchte:

„Lass das gefälligst sein!"

„Na bitte sehr, wie die Dame wünschen", und damit wandte er sich brüsk um und lenkte seine Schritte entschlossen in Richtung Treppe.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach hier stehen lassen", meinte ich ungläubig und dachte noch an einen Scherz.

Aber ich sollte eines Besseren belehrt werden, als ich nur noch seinen wehenden Umhang um die Ecke der Wendeltreppe verschwinden sah.

„Severus!", rief ich ihm hinterher und wartete darauf, dass sein Gesicht an der Biegung wieder auftauchte.

„Severus, lass diese Scherze. Komm zurück, hörst du!", meine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Ich hatte noch nicht _einmal _den Weg vom Nordturm zurück in die Kerker allein gefunden und Severus wusste es auch.

Wollte er mich bestrafen, mir eine Lektion erteilen, oder sich einen großen Spaß erlauben?

Ängstlich hastete ich dem Mann hinterher, immer wieder seinen Namen rufend.

„Snape, ich verfluche dich. Komm endlich zurück und hole mich ab."

Doch keine Antwort, keine Schritte, nichts.

Und langsam begriff ich, dass er mir dieses Mal eine Lektion erteilen wollte, die zeigen sollte, wer hier das Sagen hatte – und das war bestimmt nicht ich.

Missmutig ließ ich mich auf der letzten Stufe der Wendeltreppe nieder und legte meinen Kopf in die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf meine Knie gestützt.

Ich tat mir selber leid und ahnte bereits, was mich erwarten würde – eine kalte, einsame und angstvolle Nacht, in der ich die Stunden und Minuten zählen würde, die vergingen.

Und ich würde ausharren, bis mich endlich jemand vermissen und suchen würde.

Und das wäre mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Prof. Snape, der mir damit wieder einmal seine Unersetzbarkeit demonstrieren würde.

Seit ich kurz nach meiner Entscheidung, hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben, von Prof. Dumbledore die Erlaubnis und vor allem die Möglichkeit erhalten hatte, mich im Schloss so gut wie ungehindert bewegen zu können, war ich eigentlich ständig unterwegs. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Prof. Snape.

Meine einzige Auflage bestand darin, mich vor den Schülern möglichst unsichtbar zu machen und so beschränkte ich meine Ausflüge auf die Abend- und Nachtstunden.

Schon längst war meine Angst, mich irgendwie zu entmaterialisieren, auf ein Nichts geschrumpft und ich genoss die gelegentlichen Einladungen des Schulleiters und des einen oder anderen Mitgliedes des Kollegiums.

Ein scharrendes Geräusch ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken und ich sprang auf, in der Hoffnung, es wäre Severus, der es sich noch einmal überlegt hatte, mich hier erfrieren zu lassen.

Ich hatte bereits eine passende Bemerkung auf den Lippen, als mir die Worte im Halse stecken blieben.

Nicht Severus kam um die Ecke des Ganges, sondern Filch, der Hausmeister, blickte mir mit mürrischem Gesicht entgegen.

Auf dem Arm trug er seine Katze, Mrs. Norris, die mich mit einem ebenso durchbohrenden Blick musterte und sich dann abwandte, als wäre mein Anblick eine Beleidigung für ihre Augen.

„Ach, endlich. Mr. Filch, wenn Sie so nett wären..." Weiter kam ich nicht.

„Siehst du, Mrs. Norris, hier ist nichts. Da werden wir uns wohl verhört haben. Komm meine Süße, wir gehen wieder zurück in unsere warme Stube. Dort gibt es ein schönes Schüsselchen Milch."

Und als wäre ich Luft, wandte sich Filch einfach um und wollte mit seinem komischen Fellknäuel auf dem Arm wieder verschwinden.

„Mr. Filch – Hallo!! Ich bin da!!!!!"

Doch mein Rufen half nichts und ich musste zusehen, wie der alte mürrische Zausel um die Ecke biegen wollte.

„Hey, hallo..."

Ich rannte hinterher, mit dem untrüglichen Gedanken, dass mich der Hausmeister mit Absicht übersehen hatte, um mir eins auszuwischen.

Das er mich nicht leiden konnte, war ein offenes Geheimnis und immer wenn er bei Snape auftauchte, strafte er mich mit Nichtachtung.

Immer schneller rannte ich hinter dem Mann hinterher und plötzlich stand ich allein in einem dunklen Gang.

Der Alte hatte mich einfach abgehängt, vielleicht einen Geheimgang genommen, von denen es in Hogwarts einige geben sollte.

Verärgert und teils auch etwas ängstlich blieb ich stehen und lauschte.

Nichts – kein Laut war zu hören.

Ich stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und brüllte:

„Himmel Arsch und Wolkenbruch, Filch...du Bastard!!!"

Die mir am nächsten stehende Rüstung bekam ihr Fett ab und ich trat dagegen, dass es nur so schepperte.

Sollte doch halb Hogwarts wach werden – ich wollte in mein warmes Bett.

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich erschauern und ich spürte wieder, wie kalt die Nächte waren.

Tränen des Zorns liefen mir über das Gesicht.

Und ich glaubte nicht, was ich dann sah.

Mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck kam Filch hinter einem riesigen Wandteppich hervor und stierte mich an.

„Ach, die Sprache verstehen Sie wohl besser??", schrie ich ihn an und lief zornbebend auf ihn zu.

Doch ehe ich ihn erreicht hatte, packten mich zwei Hände und stoppten meinen Rachezug.

„Bethany!! Du verlierst deine Contenance", kam es scharf von Snape, denn kein anderer stand plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gestampft vor mir.

„Scheiß auf die Contenance oder was immer auch sonst. Ich bin tierisch sauer. Dieser Typ da", und ich deutete auf Filch, der mit geöffnetem Mund unseren Disput verfolgte, „ der hat mich einfach stehen lassen, obwohl ich ihn angesprochen hatte und er mich sicherlich auch gesehen hat. Der kann mich nicht leiden...der alte..."

„Es reicht jetzt. Wir gehen zurück in unsere Räume und dort werden wir noch einmal darüber reden. Auch über dein Benehmen", zischte Snape leise.

„Na gut, aber den da nehmen wir gleich mit!", giftete ich angefressen zurück und deutete wütend auf den Hausmeister.

„Schluss!", donnerte mich Severus an und an Filch gewandt meinte er kühl:

„Danke Argus, Sie können jetzt gehen."

„Ja, aber diese Schl...", protestierte der Alte.

„ARGUS!!", polterte Snape und funkelte ihn zornig an, während ich mich bereit machte, den Alten anzuspringen.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahrrrrr", fauchte ich, doch Snapes Arme umfingen mich wie Schraubzwingen und ich konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie Filch schleunigst das Weite suchte.

Ungehalten riss ich mich aus der Umklammerung und fauchte mein nächstes Opfer an:

„Danke für deine tatkräftige Unterstützung. Hättest du mich nicht wie eine dumme Göre auf dem Turm einfach stehen gelassen, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Hättest du dich nicht wie eine, wie sagtest du so schön – dumme Göre, benommen, wären wir auch wieder zu zweit in die Kerker hinunter gegangen. Es mangelt dir an mancherlei Dingen, aber sicherlich nicht an Temperament. Ein ziemlicher Stolperstein für eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung. Und jetzt komm", meinte er versöhnlicher, während ich noch an seinen letzten Worte kaute.

Fassungslos schaute ich ihn an und murmelte:

„So siehst du das also? Ich bin ein Stolperstein, ein Hindernis?"

„Du verdrehst die Tatsachen. Und wenn wir hier weiterhin diskutieren, dann wirst du erfrieren, obwohl ich dich doch rechtzeitig gefunden habe", schmunzelte Snape. „Wie wäre es mit einem guten Glas Rotwein? Damit lässt es sich besser reden."

„Ach, willst du mich betrunken machen und mir dann deine ach so vernünftigen Ansichten aufs Auge drücken?", blubberte ich angesäuert und trat einige Schritte von Snape weg, nur mal so zur Sicherheit, da mir langsam meine Oberarme schmerzten von den affenartigen Klammergriffen.

Ich begann scheinbar interessiert aus einem der großen Fenster im Gang hinaus zu blicken und signalisierte Snape damit meine Abwehr.

„Interessant, diese Erhabenheit der Finsternis, nicht wahr?", meinte Snape spöttisch und verzog seine Mundwinkel etwas nach oben, was mir sein Spiegelbild im Fenster verriet.

„Lieber die Erhabenheit der Finsternis, als die Sinnlosigkeit dummer Sprüche", fauchte ich hochnäsig.

„Wieder ein Treffer", kam es belustigt. „Wenn du erlaubst, möchte ich mich jetzt gerne zurückziehen in meine warmen Räume. Es sei dir freigestellt, das Angebot meiner Begleitung anzunehmen, oder dir selbst einen Weg zu suchen. Doch in Anbetracht deiner wenigbemittelten Ortskenntnis wäre dein Anschluss an meine Wenigkeit wohl eher ratsam."

Abwartend schaute mich Severus an, doch die Art, wie er mich musterte, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, ließ mich noch immer grollen.

Zögerlich wandte ich mich um, funkelte ihn an und blieb, wo ich war.

„Kommst du?", fragte er, entknotete seine Arme und machte den ersten Schritt.

Ich wusste, er würde gehen, ob mit oder ohne mich.

In mir tobten tausend Kämpfe und ich ahnte bereits, dass ich wieder als Verlierer dastehen würde.

Snape hatte seinen Kopf schief gelegt und schaute mich an, halb auffordernd, halb belustigt.

„Na komm her", schmeichelte er mit seiner samtigen Stimme und hielt mir auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.

„Nein!", stampfte ich zornig. „Du hast es genauso weit."

„Du bist aber jünger als ich", versuchte er es erneut, meinen aufkeimenden Zorn auf seine Einwickel – Masche einfach ignorierend.

Ich funkelte ihn an.

„Ach, auf einmal. Du alterst aber schnell", schnappte ich, obwohl mir das Lachen bereits an der Oberkante der Unterlippe klebte.

„Ich werde dir schon noch beweisen, wie alt ich bin", meinte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und ließ damit meine letzte Abwehr schmelzen.

Aufreizend langsam setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, blieb schließlich vor Snape stehen, legte beide Arme auf seinen Schultern ab und säuselte:

„Aber komm mir nicht mit einer ich bin aus der Steinzeit Masche. Etwas Power, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Du wirst noch um Gnade betteln, meine Liebe. Und außerdem bestimme ich die Spielregeln", raunte er mir ins Ohr, packte mich und küsste mich, das mir Hören und Sehen vergingen.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief meinen Körper.

Snape nahm mich an die Hand und lenkte unsere Schritte durch dunkle Gänge und verschlungene Wege zurück zum Kerker.

Was würde mich dort erwarten?

Eine Belehrung?

Stundenlange Vorhaltungen über mein Benehmen?

Eine aufregende Nacht?

Bei dem letzten Gedanken legte sich ein verträumtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich war einen Moment unaufmerksam, bemerkte nicht, wie Snape seinen Schritt stoppte und rannte mitten in ihn hinein.

„Wo sind wir denn wieder mit unseren Gedanken?", blubberte er mich an.

Ich grinste.

„Na ich weiß ja nicht, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist, aber ich hatte ein paar wunderschöne", meinte ich anzüglich.

„Ach, du hast dir wohl schon ausgemalt, wie ich dich gleich in Ketten an die Wand schlagen werde und das Hinterteil versohle. Vielleicht mit Zuhilfenahme einer kleinen ledernen Peitsche."

Snapes Grinsen war leicht sadistisch und weckten in mir die ängstliche Vorstellung, er könnte seine Worte ernst meinen.

Ich schluckte meine Befürchtungen hinunter und meinte kess:

„Oh, der Herr stehen wohl auf Sado – Maso Spielchen? Aber gerne, wenn wir zwischendurch auch mal die Positionen wechseln. Mit dem größten Vergnügen würde ich auch mal auf deinem Hintern die Peitsche klatschen lassen."

„Wünsche dir lieber keine SM – Spielchen mit mir", raunte er mir heiß ins Ohr, „du würdest es hinterher sicherlich bereuen."

Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich, was jedoch meine Erregungskurve extrem ansteigen ließ.

„Wollen wir hier übernachten? Oder gibt es auch gemütlichere Gelegenheiten?", hauchte ich mit frivolem Augenaufschlag.

Snape zog mich mit hartem Griff eng an sich heran. „Du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten, von mir gezüchtigt zu werden?" flüsterte er kratzig.

Ich liebte ja eigentlich diese Art von Spielchen zwischen uns beiden, doch dieses hier driftete extrem ins Gefährliche ab.

Fast immer zog ich den Kürzeren, aber bis jetzt war es noch jedesmal harmlos ausgegangen.

Doch ich spürte, wie sich hier etwas zusammenballte, dem ich nicht gewachsen sein würde.

„Würdest du mich bitte mal schnell loslassen?", bat ich Snape mit höflicher Stimme.

„Wozu?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich muss mal ganz schnell zu Prof. Dumbledore", meinte ich und versuchte, mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen.

„Was willst du mitten in der Nacht beim Schulleiter? Was könnte denn jetzt im Moment so wichtig sein, dass du nicht bis morgen warten kannst?"

Ungläubig schaute Snape mich an.

„Ich brauche nur mal schnell eine schulische Vereinbarung", presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Eine was...?", knurrte Severus und sein Blick verriet, dass er begann, an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Eine schulische Vereinbarung, oder sowas in der Art, das mir verbietet, die Kerker oder angrenzende Räumlichkeiten zu betreten. Vielleicht auch so etwas wie eine Entmaterialisierung, wenn ich dagegen verstoße."

Die Worte sprudelten aus mir heraus, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, dem immer fester werdenden Klammergriff Snapes zu entkommen.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa Angst bekommen, Miss – ich – habe – doch – sonst – so – einen – großen – Mund? Aber deine Fluchtchancen stehen unter keinem so guten Stern. Denn leider fehlen dir gewisse Voraussetzungen, dich gegen mich zur Wehr zu setzen, angefangen bei der Unfähigkeit zu zaubern", säuselte er zynisch und ich spürte die Genugtuung in seiner Stimme.

„Unterstehe dich, Severus Snape", zischte ich.

Sein Griff wurde unerträglich und er zog mich so eng an sich, dass ich mit Erschrecken bemerkte, dass auch seine Beherrschung bereits einige Risse erhalten hatte.

„Du sollst mich doch mit „Sir" oder „Professor" anreden", fauchte er dicht an meinem Ohr.

„Scheiß auf dein Sir oder Professor – Gehabe, ich will dieses Spiel nicht mehr spielen. Lass mich los", jaulte ich und versuchte verzweifelt, meine Arme zu befreien.

„Du verlierst erneut deine Beherrschung, Bethany. Tz tz tz", meinte Snape anzüglich grinsend.

Ehe ich reagieren konnte, klebte ich an der Wand zwischen zwei der großen Fenster und wurde von dem Mann fast ins Mauerwerk gedrückt.

„Hör... auf...", presste ich kaum Luft bekommend hervor.

Seine Augen funkelten mich teils begehrlich, teils belustigt an, doch er rückte keinen Millimeter von mir ab.

„Hörst ... du...nicht ...?", jammerte ich.

„Wie heißt das?", fragte Snape grinsend.

„Bitte...", flüsterte ich.

„Bitte ..was??", kam es retour.

Ich schluckte, ehe ich mich überwand.

„Bitte, Prof. Snape", murmelte ich.

„Ich verstehe nicht", kam es belustigt.

„BITTE, PROF.SNAPE, SIR", presste ich so laut hervor, wie es mir möglich war.

„Na bitte, es geht doch. Und wieder einen Punkt für mich", lachte Snape laut und ließ mich los.

„Ooooooooooooh, du Scheusal, du elendes", fauchte ich und schlug nach dem Mann.

Meine Hand wurde abgefangen und ich schaute in zwei lustig blitzende Augen.

„Ich denke, du stehst auf Machtspiele?"

Daraufhin ließ er meine Hand los und eilte davon.

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich Snape hinterher und kaum hatte ich ihn erwischt, sauste meine Hand hart auf seinen Rücken.

Ein ziemlicher Fehler, wie ich kurz darauf feststellen musste, denn plötzlich klebte mir Snapes Zauberstab mitten auf der Nasenspitze.

„Schlag mich noch einmal und ich verwandle dich in eine Kröte mit solch hässlichen Eiterwarzen, dass sich sogar Fluffy vor dir ekeln würde."

Seine Worte schlugen mir kalt entgegen und offenbarten erneut eine Seite an Snape, die ich noch nicht kannte und die mich leicht erschreckte.

„Entschuldige bitte", fauchte ich angefressen, „aber du bist wirklich ein alter, schrecklicher Tyrann. Du allein entscheidest, was lustig ist und was nicht. Soll ich vorher einen Antrag auf Spaßerlaubnis einreichen und nachfragen, ob eine bestimmte Sache auf deiner „ich -lach – mich - schlapp – Liste" steht oder nicht?"

„Du beginnst dich zu vergessen", meinte Snape hart und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, um mich danach mit schmalen Augen zu mustern.

„Bei dir kann man sich auch vergessen. Deine Gemütswandlungen sind eine nervliche Belastung. Weißt du was? DU KOTZT MICH AN !", brüllte ich ihm entgegen.

„BETHANY!!", klirrte seine Stimme durch den Gang, doch ehe ich auch nur die Chance hatte, ihm eine passende Erwiderung entgegen zu schleudern, fauchte er kalt:

„SILENTIO!"

Sein Schweigezauber traf mich völlig unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht.

Zornig stampfte ich mit dem Fuß auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Meine Blicke sprachen Bände, was ihm jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu imponieren schien.

„Sehr beeindruckend", meinte er zynisch und sein Grinsen verärgerte mich noch weiter.

Wie zwei Kampfhähne standen wir uns minutenlang gegenüber, bis Snape seinen Zauberstab hob und „Finite" murmelte.

Kaum meiner Sprache wieder mächtig, legte ich auch schon los.

„Wäre ich doch nur bei Filch geblieben, der ist so trottelig, der hätte es sich nicht gewagt, sich solche Frechheiten herauszunehmen wie du es hier tust."

In Zeitlupe hob Snape erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Okay, okay", haspelte ich hektisch und hob beide Hände, als Zeichen meiner Aufgabe, „es tut mir leid, ja???"

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte mich mein Gegenüber kurz und senkte schließlich etwas den Zauberstab.

„Hab es nicht so gemeint. Filch ist also nicht trottelig", murmelte ich kaum verständlich.

Snapes Erwiderung verstand ich nicht, da er so leise flüsterte, als rede er mit sich selbst.

Doch Augenblicke später wurde mir klar, dass es keine Worte für mich waren, sondern ein gut plazierter Zauberspruch.

Eine Welle eisiger Kälte kroch meinen Körper empor und hüllte mich ein wie ein Netz.

Meine Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander und sämtliche Gliedmaßen begannen zu zittern.

Die Finger versteiften sich langsam und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in den Füßen breit, machten es mir unmöglich, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen.

Tränen rollten meine Wangen hinab und wurden auf ihrem Weg zu meinem Kinn zu kleinen Eisperlen.

Ein Nebelhauch meines Atems waberte vor meinem Gesicht und schlug sich als Rauhreif auf meinen Lippen nieder.

„Du... elender... Scheiß...kerl!", fauchte ich mit letzter Kraft, als ich zu spüren begann, das meine Beine bereits bis zu den Knöcheln in einem Eisblock standen, der von Minute zu Minute wuchs.

Ich ahnte, dass mich dieser Eisblock in wenigen Augenblicken einschließen würde, wie ein Fossil in der Eiszeit.

„Snape!! Ich warne dich!", klapperte ich ihm entgegen.

Ein eisiges Grinsen, passend zu meinem Zustand, legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Aha, springst du mir dann als lebender Eiswürfel mitten ins Gesicht? Warte damit bitte noch einen Moment, dann hole ich mir noch schnell einen Whisky, den liebe ich nämlich eisgekühlt."

„Dann beeile dich aber mit deinem Getränk, damit ich noch Gelegenheit finde hinein zu spucken."

Meine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, da mir der Eisblock mittlerweile bereits bis zum Bauchnabel emporgewachsen war.

Ich spürte kaum noch meine Eingeweide und glaubte, jeden Moment würde mein Herz vor Kälte stehen bleiben.

Snape schien es egal zu sein, ob ich hier verrecken würde oder nicht, denn er stand keinen Meter von mir entfernt und schaute mir belustigt beim Zittern zu.

„Amüsierst du dich wenigstens gut?", kam eine kratziger Stimme aus meiner Kehle. „Das kostet dann nämlich extra."

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und die Pest war noch das Harmloseste, was ich diesem Menschen an den Hals wünschte.

Mir wurde schwindelig und ich fühlte mich hundeelend.

„Wenn ich dich zu fassen kriege, Severus Snape..." gurgelte ich erschöpft.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, dann bringst du mich um, häutest mich bei lebendigem Leibe, schneidest mich in tausend Stücke, nagelst mich kopfüber an die Tür, oder etwas anderes brutales. Ich kenne dich doch, meine Liebe", meinte er spitz und seine Stimme troff vor Hohn.

„Zuzuschreiben hast du es dir schließlich selber, dass du nun in dieser Situation steckst. Ein bestimmtes Maß an Respekt verlange ich auch von dir und wenn dir dieses Quentchen fehlt, dann muss ich konsequente Maßnahmen ergreifen, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen."

„So sehr hasst du mich?", fragte ich fassungslos und erschrak, als ich feststellen musste, dass mir das Eis bereits bis zur Brust stand.

„Nein, Bethany, ich hasse dich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Aber ich erwarte von einem Miteinander bestimmte Verhaltensregeln und ich bin ein schwieriger Mensch, der andere Maßstäbe setzt, als vielleicht normalerweise üblich."

Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten mich und hätten doch fast das Eis zum Schmelzen gebracht.

„Beende diese unmenschliche Tortur, bitte, und lass uns reden", bat ich leise und zähneklappernd.

„Bewege deine Arme", meinte Snape knapp.

„Sehr witzig. Soll ich jetzt hier den Hampelmann spielen?", knurrte ich zurück.

„Tu es oder lass es", fauchte Snape mich an.

Dann grinste er hinterhältig und meinte:

„Ich überlege nur gerade, für welche Gattung Fossil ich dich morgen den Schülern präsentiere. Frühe Steinzeit vielleicht?"

„Mit Steinen kennst du dich ja bestens aus, oder?", fauchte ich leise, aber nicht minder gehässig und spielte damit auf die Steinattacke in meinem Wohnzimmer an.

„Mach weiter so, bald ist dein großes Mundwerk sowieso eingefroren", grantelte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Amüsiertheit.

Ich fühlte mich hilflos und leicht veralbert.

Doch schließlich siegte mein Trotz, denn ich wollte mir auf gar keinen Fall vor diesem Mann eine Schwäche ansehen lassen.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich, meine Arme, die nun völlig in dem Eisblock steckten, etwas zu bewegen.

Ohne Erfolg.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor mir und schaute regungslos zu.

Seinen Zauberstab hielt er noch immer in der Hand.

„Hilf mir", bat ich leise.

Doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Versuch es weiter."

Verbissen und leicht angefressen startete ich einen erneuten Versuch und mobilisierte all meine Kraftreserven.

Meine Finger begannen zu zucken, die Arme bewegten sich wie von allein und es war mir ohne große Schwierigkeiten möglich, sie anzuheben.

Plötzlich war der Eisblock verschwunden und ich spürte trotz der Kälte der Nacht eine angenehme Wärme auf meiner Haut.

Verständnislos starrte ich Snape an, um gleich darauf erneut an mir herunter zu sehen.

Nichts! – Kein Eis, absolut Nichts!

„Was sollte das?", fragte ich leicht angefressen.

„Eine magische Illusion, nichts weiter", meinte Snape salopp.

„Du willst mir jetzt weismachen, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe? Das gar kein Eisblock vorhanden war und ich mich hier vor dir zum Vollidioten gemacht habe?", meine Stimme schwoll immer weiter an und ich glaubte, jeden Moment vor Wut aus der Haut zu fahren.

„So in etwa könnte man es sehen", kam es leicht belustigt. „Sehr amüsant war es jedenfalls, wie schnell dein großes Mundwerk beinahe „eingefroren" wäre."

Ich wandte mich ab, damit er meine Zornestränen nicht sah.

Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und hörte seine leise Stimme:

„Lerne deine Lektion und wir werden gut miteinander auskommen. Du musst mich akzeptieren, wie ich bin, ansonsten wird sich unser Zusammenleben schwierig gestalten."

„Meine Lektion lernen? Du wolltest mir doch damit nur deine Macht demonstrieren, dich vielleicht an mir rächen, für die Zeit, die du bei mir verbringen musstest, ohne Zauberei und mir hilflos ausgeliefert", spie ich ihm entgegen und schüttelte ungehalten seine Hand ab.

„Du bist ein elender Besserwisser und zeigst mir nur immer wieder, wie wenig wert wir Muggel sind. Du und dein ich – bin – ein – Professor – Gehabe. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich mir das alles überhaupt antue?"

Sein Gesicht wurde einen Schein blasser und seine Stimme rauher.

„Willst du gehen?"

„Ach Severus, ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Und ehe ich es selber verstehen konnte, hing ich ihm am Hals und weinte mir die Seele aus dem Leib.

Unbeholfen strich er mir langsam über den Rücken und ich wusste, dass ich ihm in diesem Moment sehr weh getan hatte.

„Lass uns in unsere Räume zurück gehen und dort in Ruhe reden", meinte Severus sanft und schob mich wie einen kleinen störrischen Esel vor sich her.

„Ich kenne den Weg von hier aus", nörgelte ich unter Schniefen und wollte doch damit nur meine Unsicherheit überspielen.

Den restlichen Weg legten wir schweigend zurück und ich war ihm dankbar, dass er ohne bissige Kommentare auskam.

Angenehme Wärme empfing uns im Wohnraum und ich ließ mich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen.

Ein leises Klirren ließ mich aufsehen und ich sah auf dem Tisch zwei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit dunklem Rotwein stehen und spürte den Blick Severus auf mich gerichtet.

Ich rückte etwas zur Seite und er ließ sich neben mir nieder, ergriff beide Gläser und hielt mir wortlos eines entgegen.

„Auf uns?", murmelte er fragend.

„Auf uns", antwortete ich ebenso leise, dann tranken wir und sahen uns einfach nur an.

Ganz langsam näherten sich unsere Gesichter und als sich unsere Lippen berührten, da schmeckte der Kuss nach Trauer, nach Abschied.

Achtlos ließen wir unsere Gläser zu Boden gleiten und klammerten uns an den anderen wie zwei Ertrinkende.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Snape nah an meinem Ohr, „ist es so schrecklich hier für dich?"

„Unsere Welten sind zu verschieden, Severus und ich kann mich nun mal nicht verstellen. Was du verlangst, kann ich dir leider nicht geben."

Meine Stimme klang belegt und mühsam unterdrückte ich die Tränen.

Wortlos stand Snape auf, blickte mich noch einmal an und ging aus dem Raum, hinaus auf den Gang, sicherlich um in seinem Labor nachzudenken.

Gedankenverloren schaute ich in die Flammen des Kamins, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete und Snape wieder eintrat.

Ohne sich noch einmal zu setzen, sagte er nur tonlos:

„Morgen früh kannst du Hogwarts wieder verlassen."

Dann wandte er sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer, schloss hinter sich die Tür, als wollte er mich damit sofort aus seinem Leben ausschließen.

Zögernd und mit klopfendem Herzen folgte ich ihm, blieb abwartend vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen und lauschte. Kein Laut war zu hören und ich kämpfte mit mir.

Mit zitternder Hand klopfte ich zaghaft an das Holz und die Angst, abgewiesen zu werden, schnürte mir von Minute zu Minute mehr die Kehle zu, ließ mich kaum atmen.

Noch einmal, dieses Mal traute ich mich kräftiger, klopfte ich an die Tür und rief leise seinen Namen.

„Severus? Bitte, darf ich hereinkommen?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme und hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Lange kam keine Reaktion und schon wollte ich enttäuscht zum Sofa zurück gehen, als ich ein Geräusch vernahm, das mich an Schluchzen erinnert.

Severus würde doch nicht weinen? Severus doch nicht!!

Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke herunter und öffnete einen Spalt die Tür.

Dort saß er – auf seinem Bett, mir den Rücken zugewandt und hatte den Kopf schwer in seine Hände gelegt.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang gequält aus seinem Mund und ich kämpfte den Impuls herunter, sofort zu ihm zu stürzen und ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen.

Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich hilflos und stellte meine Entscheidung immer wieder in Frage, doch die Würfel waren gefallen.

Ich räusperte mich leise und murmelte:

„Severus? Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Langsam wandte er sich zu mir um und schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der schon körperlich schmerzte.

„Nein, bleib bitte hier", flüsterte er und ich fragte mich, ob er nur diesen Moment meinte oder etwas anderes.

Langsam erhob er sich und kam zögernd auf mich zu, hob eine Hand und strich mir sanft über die Wange.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt bitte", kam es leise von seinen Lippen und ich schmiegte mich fest an ihn, um diesem schmerzvollen Blick auszuweichen.

„Es hat doch aber auch einen Vorteil – du bist einen Stolperstein los, der dich vielleicht noch zu Fall gebracht hätte", versuchte ich einen humorigen Ausbrecher aus der bedrückten Stimmung.

„Bei dir wäre ich gerne gefallen", wisperte er.

„Mir auch zu Füßen?", konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen.

„Musst du schon wieder übertreiben?", kam es genervt, doch die Anspannung der letzten Minuten hatte durch unser Geplänkel etwas nachgelassen.

„Hey, schließlich lag ich dir bereits schon zweimal vor den Füßen", maulte ich schief grinsend.

„Das gehört sich auch schließlich so und jetzt halt den Mund", kommandierte Severus, nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und verschloss meinen vorlauten Mund mit einem Kuss.

Als sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, murmelte ich:

„Gibt es auch mehr davon?"

Statt einer Antwort fühlte ich mich emporgehoben und wurde sanft auf dem Bett abgelegt.

Sofort war Severus über mir und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Willst du dich wirklich noch mit einem alten, schrecklichen Tyrannen einlassen?", stichelte er.

„Ich stehe auf Tyrannen, aber nur, wenn sie nicht so viel reden", konterte ich.

Damit zog ich seinen Kopf einfach zu mir herunter und verhinderte somit einen weiteren Kommentar.

Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, ertasteten meine Brüste und eilten in einem rasanten Tempo in die unteren Regionen.

„Du hast es aber eilig", protestierte ich, bog ihm dabei jedoch meinen Unterleib verlangend entgegen.

„Wer hatte denn Power bestellt?", kam es rechtfertigend.

„Naja, aber ein bisschen mehr Zeit kannst du dir ruhig nehmen", meinte ich bestimmend und registrierte zufrieden, wie seine Hände sich wieder auf meine Brüste legten und sie dort hingebungsvoll kneteten.

Immer wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen zu zärtlichen und stürmischen Küssen, wobei seine Hände überall auf meinem Körper zu liegen schienen.

Severus hielt kurz inne, sah mich an und flüsterte:

„Ach Beth, ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber... ich mag dich...sehr sogar...nein...ich glaube...ich..."

Mit meiner freien Hand hielt ich ihm den Mund zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Bitte, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Lass uns unsere letzten Stunden genießen", bat ich, doch er riss meine Hand weg und fauchte mich an:

„Vielleicht will ich einfach nicht dass du gehst!"

Ich schluckte schwer und sah ihn mit tränenfeuchten Augen an.

„Nein, verzeih mir. Ich verstehe dich natürlich. Unsere Welten und unser Leben sind einfach zu verschieden. Und ich bin einfach zu schwierig, als dass es jemand für immer mit mir aushalten würde", kam es resigniert.

„Nein, du bist wundervoll, Severus, und nur ein kleines bisschen schwierig. Doch jeder hat seine Fehler und Macken. Aber dieses Leben ist einfach nichts für mich – es tut mir leid."

Ich vergrub mich in seiner Armbeuge, weil mich sein Blick weich werden ließ und meine Beherrschung bereits große Risse hatte.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", versuchte ich einen Ablenkungsversuch.

„Wir liegen bereits", kam es heiß und mit einem verzweifelten Aufstöhnen sank er auf mich herab.

Wir nahmen uns nicht mal die Zeit, uns zu entkleiden, sondern überließen es einem kleinen Zauberspruch und pressten anschließend unsere heißen Körper eng aneinander.

Bewusst verzichteten wir auf jegliches Vorspiel, wollten uns einfach nur ganz intensiv spüren und jede Minute der uns verbleibenden Stunden ganz nahe sein.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meine Schenkel und er verstand meine Aufforderung, legte sich sacht auf mich und drang mit einer nie vermuteten Zärtlichkeit in mich ein, wo er dann verharrte.

Severus stützte seine Arme neben meinem Kopf ab und schaute mich intensiv an, als wollte er sich mein Gesicht für alle Zeit einprägen.

Ich hob meine Arme und strich ihm mit den Händen sanft über seine Wangen, mit den Daumen die Konturen seiner Lippen nachzeichnend, während meine Zeigefinger die Augenbrauen berührten, die er stets mit einer unnachahmlichen Art heben konnte.

Sein erster Stoß kam so zart, dass ich ihn fast nicht spürte und noch immer hielt er den Blickkontakt.

Dann ergriff er meine Hände, legte sie auf das Kissen neben meinem Kopf ab und hielt sie fest umschlungen.

Mit jedem weiteren Stoß drang er fester in mich ein und ließ mich sein Verlangen spüren, peitschte unsere Ekstase bis in die höchsten Sphären, ohne das wir die Klippe des Begehrens erreichten.

Ich schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl, das meinen Körper durchraste, mit allen Sinnen zu genießen, als Severus murmelte:

„Sieh mich an, ich will das Begehren in deinen Augen lesen und deinen Ausdruck in mich aufnehmen, wenn du deinen Höhepunkt erlebst."

Bereitwillig, aber auch mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Scham, öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und schaute ihn an, tauchte ein in diesen Blick voller Zuneigung, Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit.

Unsere Hände waren schweißnass, so klammerten wir uns aneinander, als wollten wir einen Halt suchen in dem Strudel der Begierde, während Severus immer schneller und härter in mich eindrang.

Ich keuchte und wimmerte, stöhnte und schrie schließlich laut auf, als die Welle eines riesigen Orgasmus meinen Körper überrollte und alle anderen Empfindungen ausschaltete.

Nach wenigen weiteren Stößen erklomm auch Severus den Zenit und stürzte über die Klippe in den Strudel der Unaufhaltsamkeit.

Schwer atmend klammerten wir uns aneinander fest, küssten uns atemlos und ließen unsere Blicke nicht voneinander.

Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, als wollte jeder vom Anderen so viel wie möglich aufnehmen.

Worte wurden keine wichtigen gewechselt, denn es war auch so alles gesagt.

Warum sollten wir den Schmerz noch vergrößern. Wir waren dankbar für die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen durften.

Übernächtigt standen wir am frühen Morgen vor dem Kamin und schauten uns stumm an.

Seine Hand strich sanft über meine Wange und ich hielt sie ein letztes Mal fest, hauchte einen Kuss in seine Handfläche und nahm ein letztes Mal seinen Geruch in mich auf.

„Leb wohl, Severus", murmelte ich, „und danke."

„Alles Gute, Beth", und damit schob er mich in den Kamin hinein, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinterher und murmelte meine Adresse.

Alles drehte sich um mich herum, wirbelte durcheinander...

Ich schaute auf den Allesschäler in meiner Hand und die Kartoffeln im Topf vor mir.

Grinsend murmelte ich:

„Wow, was einem beim Kartoffelschälen alles für tolle Geschichten einfallen. Das müsste man glatt aufschreiben."

Ich trocknete mir die Hände ab und ging langsam und verträumt hinüber in mein Wohnzimmer, wo der nagelneue, gestern erst fertiggestellte, Kamin in vollem Glanz erstrahlte.

Sanft streichelte ich über die glatten, kühlen Kacheln und schaute mich im Raum um.

Das Bild meiner Familie fiel mir ins Blickfeld und ich lächelte.

Nie würde ich sie im Stich lassen, für nichts auf der Welt.

Oder????

Gemächlich lenkte ich meine Schritte zurück zur Küche.

An der Wohnzimmertür blieb ich erschreckt stehen.

Der Kamin begann zu rumoren und der Boden bebte, Steinbröckchen flogen auf den Teppich und plötzlich ging ein Inferno los...

Ende !


End file.
